


The Beginning

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute Owls, Fluff, M/M, Mangaka AU, Yaoi, alternative universe, cute af, inspirado en una escena de sekaiichi hatsukoi, y alguna escena de junjou romantica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Akaashi Keiji era un mangaka enamorado perdidamente de su editor Bokuto Koutarou.





	

Cuando bajé del avión él ya me estaba esperando, aquel hombre alto, con su peculiar cabello bicolor y sus ojos avellana, era mayor que yo por un año, no era mucho, pero era algo que siempre resonaba en su cabeza cuando aquel hombre mostraba su lado más infantil (cosa que hacía muy seguido)  
Lo había conocido por el trabajo y esa era la razón por la que siempre hablaban, siempre estaban en contacto por su trabajo, es decir, es obvio que un mangaka tenga una relación “cercana” con su editor. ¿verdad?  
-Akaashi, tanto tiempo. – Saludo el hombre de cabello blanco y negro con una reverencia al verme bajar con mis valijas, yo corrí el barbijo para poder hablar.  
-Nos vimos hace dos semanas, Bokuto-san. No es tanto. - El dejo salir una leve risa  
-Tú no cambias, ¿verdad, Akaashi? – Me sonrió, tomo mis valijas que en su mayoría traían papeles y cartuchos con lápices y de más cosas que necesitaba para mi trabajo y comenzó a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto donde seguramente se encontraba su auto  
-No hace falta que las lleves, Bokuto-san. Puedo hacerlo yo. - Bokuto se giró y le dedico otra de sus tan características sonrisas.  
-Quiero ayudarte, debes estar muy cansado y estresado por las fechas límites, pero no te preocupes. Lo lograremos a tiempo. –  
Era común tener que viajar para poder hacer las entregas a tiempo, los tiempos que me daban siempre eran muy cortos y casi nunca podía llegar bien al plazo límite y como era una mangaka relativamente nuevo no contaba con asistentes, pero, contaba con Bokuto-san que no lo iba a dejar solo. Varías habían sido las ocasiones en las que él viajo a Osaka, donde yo vivo, y otras ocasiones, como esta, era yo el que tomaba el viaje hacía Tokio.  
Bokuto por más de que era un editor reconocido también era un muy buen dibujante por más que no se dedicara a esto como profesional y desde el primer momento en que se presentó conmigo me ofreció su ayuda cada vez que estuviese apretado con una fecha límite.   
Nos sentamos en una cafetería que encontramos de camino, la primera que nos pareció más acogedora y con menos gente posible. Pedimos un café y automáticamente nos pusimos a trabajar; colocábamos los fondos, pegábamos los diálogos, corregíamos una que otra cosa como cualquier otra vez. No hablábamos y eso era algo que me ponía de cierta forma mal.  
No podía contener las ganas de saber más de él, conocía su nombre, su edad, su cumpleaños, que solía jugar vóley en la secundaria, que le gusta el café con crema y azúcar, que es alérgico al maní, pero eso no era realmente lo que quería saber, quería saber cosas más íntimas, quería sentir que era lo suficientemente importante para él como para saber de su relación con su familia o de los momentos malos y buenos de su vida, quería ser algo más que el mangaka de que él estaba a cargo. De pronto sentí como el estómago se me oprimía y el dolor de cabeza se hacía un poco más fuerte.  
\- ¿Akaashi? Hey, Akaashi. – Me había quedado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me dio cuenta que Bokuto había estado llamándome, dirigí mi mirada a él para que sepa que le prestaba atención - ¿Te sientes bien? -   
\- Sí, sí. Es solo el resfrió, tomare algo para el dolor de cabeza y volveré a trabajar. - le dio una sonrisa ensayada, no podía decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Tomo ese descongestivo para el dolor de cabeza y se dedicó únicamente en su trabajo tratando de mirar lo menos posible a aquel hombre de cabello bicolor que le robaba horas de sueño y para las 11 de la noche ya estaba todo listo, habíamos estado 7 horas trabajando sin parar y el dolor de cabeza no se había ido precisamente, fuimos a la editorial y lo dejamos para que mañana a primera hora le dieran el visto bueno para e imprimirlo. Yo me había estado sintiendo mal desde hacía rato ya y al salir del edificio de la editorial sentí que mis piernas ya no me respondían y recuerdo caer de rodillas al suelo y a Bokuto haciendo un ágil movimiento evitando que mi rostro también terminara estrellado contra la vereda de la editorial y a partir de ese momento no recuerdo nada más.  
Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación desconocida: Las paredes era de color blanco excepto por la que estaba apoyado el cabezal de la cama, sobre esta había un cuadro colgado, no le preste demasiada atención, había unos cuantos estantes con libros y otras cosas, el armario a la izquierda con un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de sus puertas, al lado del armario había una puerta y a mi derecha otra puerta, ambas de madera con picaportes negros.   
Me senté en el colchón y al hacerlo un leve dolor de cabeza junto con un mareo. Observe mi cuerpo y note que llevaba una remera negra que no era mía ya que era varios talles más grandes y llevaba únicamente mis boxers puestos.  
Escuché que una puerta se abría y mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente el lugar de donde provenía el sonido: de la puerta que se encontraba a un lado del ropero Bokuto-san se asomó llevando una bandeja en sus manos.  
-Akaashi. - Pronunció con voz más suave de lo normal -Veo que ya despertaste. Debes estar hambriento. Es temprano así que hice algo para desayunar. El doctor dijo que lo mejor sería que comas azúcar y cosas dulces para recuperar las energías. Espero que te gusten las tostadas con dulce de naranja. – dejo la bandeja con el plato de tostadas, el frasco de mermelada y la taza de té sobre la mesa de luz al lado de mío.   
\- ¿Doctor? – Pregunte sin entender muy bien que sucedía. Bokuto se sentó en el costado vacío de la cama   
-Ayer al salir de la editorial te desmayaste por la fiebre y el exceso de trabajo así que te traje a mi departamento y llamé a un doctor para que te revise. También te cambien la ropa, espero no te moleste. -  
Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora: La habitación era de Bokuto, al igual que la remera, no solo cuido de mí, sino que también me desvistió. Pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía rojo de solo pensar en las manos de Bokuto-san recorriendo mi cuerpo.  
\- ¿Akaashi? Tu cara esta toda roja, ¿será la fiebre? - Dijo, con un mano corrió mi rebelde cabello apoyándola en mi frente y la otra la coloco en su propia frente para medir la temperatura. -No creo que sea fiebre. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor de nuevo? -Si él tan solo supiese todo lo que causa en mí no solo necesitaría un doctor, necesitaría que me encierren en un loquero y no pude evitar reírme por el camino que tomaron mis pensamientos y por el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca de Bokuto-san  
\- ¿Akaashi? ¡oh por dios! ¡la fiebre ha terminado por volverte loco! - Pffff, eso solo hizo que mi ataque de risa se incrementara  
\- L-lo siento, Boku-uh-to-san- dije interrumpidamente por las risas. – Es que cuando estoy nervioso tiendo a reírme cuando estoy nervioso y m-ee- cuesta d-detenerme. - me comenzaba a quedar sin aire. - Bokuto reía ante esa escena y contra a todo pronóstico se acercó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y sin más, me beso. Yo estaba en shock sin embargo por instinto le devolví el beso que duro unos leves segundos y cuando se alejó yo solo pude verlo con la sorpresa plasmada en mi rostro  
-Creo que pude calmar tu ataque de risa, Keiji. –  
Y se puede decir que así comenzó nuestra historia.


End file.
